Chipmunks Anthology Episode 1: The Chipmunk Adventure
by pancham 98
Summary: For the first episode of my new Chipmunks Anthology series (ala Beatles Anthology), we begin on the behind the scenes story of the making of their first movie: The Chipmunk Adventure. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment. (Theodore x Eleanor)
1. Movie Deal & Songs

NOVEMBER, 1985

Alvin: Well, it was around Thanksgiving. We were scheduled to perform at the Macy's Annual Thanksgiving Parade, when we got this call from Samual Goldwyn Studios. They said that they want to give us (The Chipmunks + Chipettes) a movie deal. We were thrilled!

Theodore: I was very excited! I was finally gonna be in a movie.

Simon: A movie starring The Chipmunks and The Chipettes. I loved it! I couldn't stop thinking about who would star with us.

Elanore: Finally!

Brittney: We were begging for an oppurtunity like this for a long time...

Dave: I litterally fainted. The moment they said that they want to make a movie starring us, I dropped dead. I thought I was dreaming. Alvin had to snap me out of it to accept the offer...

Alvin: Dave fainted when they told him about the offer. So, I used my water gun to wake him up. He thanked me. ^^

Dave: He squirted water from his water gun to get me back. I yelled at him. :(

Simon: We told them that we were due to do a performance at the Thanksgiving Parade in New York City, so we asked if we could set up an appointment after.

DECEMBER 2nd, 1985

GOLDWYN STUDIOS, BURBANK, CA

The boys and the Chippettes, along with Dave, sat down with the CEO, the producers and writers.

"So, what's the movie about?" Alvin asked. "Are we doing a James Bond type movie?"

"Are we doing a movie where we save the world?" asked Theodore.

"It's probably gonna be one of those documentaries where they follow rock stars around for a month," Simon said with his eyes rolling.

"Boring!" Alvin reacted. "We need excitement! Adventure! Music! Thrills!"

"How about we be superheroes?" Theodore suggested.

"Well, we were thinking of you munks getting kidnapped by the Mafia," the producer said. "See, you just finished a concert, and suddenly, there's a terrorist attack-"

"No!" Dave said. "No terrorists. We can't have it dark."

Alvin: Suddenly, a thought came upon me. Simon is always reading these cruddy old books, and one of them is called "Around the World in 80 Days." So, I thought, what if the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went around the world in 80 days?

"I got it!" Alvin said. "What if we all travel around the world in 80 days?"

"Hmm... Intersting," the producer said.

"For what reason?" Simon asked.

"What if it were a contest? Girls vs. Boys? We race around the world in hot air balloons? The winner would get $100,000!"

"I like it!" Theodore said.

"You had me at $100,000," said Brittney with a smirk.

"Boys vs. Girls. I love it," said Jennette.

"It's perfect!" Simon said. "Imagine: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes race around the world in 80 days in attempt to win a hundred thousand bucks!"

"Once again, you have thought of a great idea," said Dave.

"I'm not done!" Alvin said. "But... we don't know that it's a trick. They're ACTUALLY making us deliever diamonds to a group of smugglers!"

Dave: Diamond smugglers!? Where did Alvin learn about this?

Alvin: I've been watching these spy action movies, and that's where I got the diamond scam idea. I know. I'm awesome. :)

"Damn. Why did I never thought of that?" Simon said to himself.

"It's settled," the producer said. "We'll get to work on the script, and we'll send the first draft to you when it's done."

Alvin: In the meantime, we had to come up with songs to go for our new movie.

DECEMBER 1985 to FEBRUARY 1986

Simon: And so, on the day after Christmas, the writing of the songs for our movie began...

"2, 3, 4..."

*Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up. I'm headin' for the city lights. Radio blastin' all the way to the club, gonna rock this town tonight!...*

Alvin: The first two songs we worked on were "Girls/Boys of Rock and Roll" (my personal favorite) and "Diamond Dolls".

Simon: "Girls of Rock and Roll" was actually from a recent movie at the time, "Malibu Bikini Shop". Alvin bought a record of the song home one day, and we listened to it...

Alvin: I've never seen the movie. It was rated R. But, the song was playing through the music shop one day. I liked the tune, and I thought, hey, we oughta cover this song. So, I bought the record of the soundtrack and we listened to the song. Brittney wanted to cover the song for the movie. And we were like, let's do that.

Jan. 12, 1986

"'Kay, take one!"  
"2, 3, 4!"

Alvin/Brittney: *Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up. I'm headin' for the city lights. Radio blastin' all the way to the club, we're gonna rock this town tonight!*

Chipettes: *You're livin' in a man's world they tell us. But we ain't gonna buy it, the things that they're tryin' to tell us NOW.*

"Nope! Take two!" Dave said.

"Gah!" Alvin reacted. "You're kidding!"

"Calm down, John," Simon said sarcastically. "Not everyone gets it right on the first take."

"Says who?" Alvin snapped back.

"Here we go again," Brittney said, rolling her eyes.

"Fellas, don't start," said Dave with an annoyed tone. "Look, let's try it again. Take two!"

"2, 3, 4!"

Alvin/Brittney: *Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up. I'm headin' for the city lights. Radio blastin' all the way to the club, we're gonna rock this town tonight!*

Chippettes: *You're livin' in a man's world they tell us. But we ain't gonna buy it, the things that they're tryin' to tell us NOW. 'Cause we're the girls of rock n roll! ... Yeah, we're the girls of rock n roll! R-rock n roll roll yeah!*

Alvin: *WOAH YEAH!*

Chipmunks: *Curtain's up, I'm ready to go! My-* 

"Stop!" Dave said. "Too early. Start again."

"WHAT!?" Alvin reacted. "Seriously?"

Simon lets out a moan. "It was a mistake, Alvin. Get over it!"

Theodore and Elanore couldn't take this anymore. They go over to a corner where they can talk.

"So..." Theodore began. "A movie. Can you believe it?"

"It's so exciting," Elanore said. "I mean, first we got a TV series, now we're going to silver screens!"

Theodore took off his headphones and blushes a little.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" asked Elanore. "You seem quiet lately."

"Umm..."

Theodore has been having these feelings for Elanore. Ever since they first met during the Chippette auditions, it was love at first sight. To quote Theodore: "She's like a beautiful, green gumdrop."

"I-uh.. I'm just thinking about where we're gonna go to film the stuff," he fibbed. "I mean, London, Mexico, China, Canada..."

"Yeah," Elanore replied. "It's gonna be fun. Not to mention that it's a race, boys vs. girls." She gives Theodore a wink, which causes him to blush even more.

"Take three!" Dave called out.

"Well, let's do it," said Theodore, shyly.

"I'm not gonna mess up this time!" Alvin said.

"Enough already!" Dave said, groaning.

...

Alvin: "Diamond Dolls" was our song. Since the film had something to do with diamond theives and all, we gotta do a song related to a situation like this.

Brittney: "Diamond Dolls" is one of my favorites, because it's one of the songs that represents girl power. When it comes to girl power, that's where I come in.

Jan. 8th, 1986

*Don't have to do what you want us to do no more... dun da da dun... We don't cry now. We don't know how.*

"Hey, that's good. Let's keep that," said Simon.

"Very femist right there," Alvin said. "Perfect."

"Okay uh..."

*We don't have to do what you want us to do no more... dun da da dun... dun da da dun...*

"We need to come up with something for that part," Simon said.

"I know that, and you know that," said Alvin with a glare.

Simon backs off. "I'm not in the mood for arguing, Alvin."

"Here, let me try it," said Brittney going over to the keyboard.

"Hmm... How about 'You have what you need, but you don't want it anymore'?"

"That'll work," Alvin said with a smirk.

*We don't have to do what you want us to do no more. You have what you need, but you don't want it anymore. We don't cry now. We don't know how. Da dun da dad dun...*

Theodore: "Diamond Dolls" was mostly written for the Chipettes. It was one of those rare occasions where all of us wrote a song together as a team.

*(AHH!) We're the one's on the run. We're the girls with the diamond dolls. (do do do wah!) It's a ravenous world and the celing is very tall. Yeah, yeah, yeah.*

Jan. 13, 1986

"Two, three, go!"

Chipettes: *We don't have to do what we want you to do no more. You get what you need but you don't want it anymore. We don't cry now. We don't know how. We heard what you said and we don't believe a word you say...*

Alvin: Watching the girls record their songs is always a good show. I wouldn't admit that in front of Brittney. Heh heh.

Theodore watches Elanore and her sisters sing "Diamond Dolls" with a loving look in his eyes.

Wow, she has a voice like an angel, he thought to himself. If only he were to say that to her in her face, but alas, he's too shy.

...

Alvin: Ah. "My Mother". That was actually Dave's song. I cried. No, seriously! I did! It brought me to tears hearing it for the first time he played it. And, uh, as much as the girls did a good job singing it... Still, it makes me sad. (I really hate to admit that.)

OCTOBER, 1981

Dave's mother just passed away. He sat at his piano and couldn't help but played sad music. Alvin didn't like hearing this misery music, so he put on his walkman to listen to rock n roll.

Dave: *So hard to remember, summer or winter, when she hasn't been there for me. A friend and compainion, I can always depend on... My Mother... That's who I mean...*

Dave: I was sad as hell that day. And those words just came to my head just thinking about her.

*I've taken for granted, seeds that she planted, she's always behind everything... A teacher, a seeker, a both-arms-to-reacher. My Mother, that's who I mean...*

Alvin: When I first read about the poor baby penguin in the script, *sigh* I felt like my heart stopped. She was all alone, with no mommy or daddy. I couldn't stop thinking about it throughout filming...

Simon: The mother song was one of the saddest songs we've ever done.

Dave: *Wish I could slow down the hands of time, keep things the way they are. If she said so, I would give her the world if I could... I would...

Elanore: As sad as the song was, I enjoyed singing that, despite the tears I had to hide...

Dave: *My love and my laughter, from here ever after, is all that she said that she needs...*

Brittney: Just singing the song to that penguin made me want to burst. But I didn't. I didn't want to in front of Alvin, or else he'll make fun of me...

Dave: *A friend and companion I can always depend on. My Mother, that's who I mean... My Mother, that's who I mean...*

Theodore: All I can say is that it was a sad song.

Dave: *That's who I mean...*

Dave lays his head down and starts to cry...


	2. Recording and First Day of Filming

Alvin: we received the script during the Christmas season. When I read through it the first time, I was shocked about the ending.

Simon: If you've seen the movie, we get grounded for tricking Dave and Miss Miller. When Alvin found that out, he was outraged.

December 29th, 1985

Dave: writing and recording the songs took place after Christmas. There were four original songs, I think. Diamond Dolls, Getting Lucky, My Mother and Off to See the World. The other songs were cover songs. I chose to do Wooly Bully, because it was a classic rock, dance song back in the day.

"Alright, Wooly Bully, take one!"

(Note: these are early takes of the song)

Alvin: **Uno! Dos! One, two, tres quatro! Whoo! Wooly Bully!**

Theodore: **Here it comes! Here it comes!**

Alvin: **Watch it now! Watch it!**

Chipmunks: **Matty told Hattie...**

(Theodore: Let 'em have it!)

"Wait! Stop!" said Theodore. "I sang 'let em have it'. I messed up."

Alvin groans.

"Okay, let's try again," said Dave. "Take two!"

Chipmunks: **Matty told Hattie about a thing she saw.**

 **Had two big horns, and a wooly jaw.**

 **Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully.**

Alvin: **Yeah, that's right!**

Chipmunks: **Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully!**

...

January 3rd, 1986

"Nice and gently. Take one."

Eleanor: **So hard to remember, summer or winter, when she hasn't been there for me. A friend and companion...**

...

January 10th, 1986

"Diamond Dolls. Take one!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

Chipettes: **we don't have to do what we want you to do no more. You get what you need...**

...

January 12th, 1986

(from last chapter)

Alvin and Brittany: **Sun goes down, I'm just getting up. I'm heading for the city lights. Radio blasting all the way to the top, gonna rock this town tonight!**

Chipettes: **you're living in a man's world they tell us... but we ain't gonna buy it...**

"Stop! Nope!," said Dave. "Take two."

"Gah!" Alvin reacted. "You're kidding me!"

"Calm down, Alvin," said Simon, annoyed. "Nobody gets it right on the first take."

"Says who?" Alvin snapped back.

"Fellas, don't start," said Dave. "Let's try it again. Take two!"

...

Alvin: **Woah yeah!**

Chipmunks: **Curtain's up, I'm ready to go, my-**

"Stop! Too early, Alvin," said Dave.

"What!?" Alvin reacted. "Seriously?"

"Get over it, Alvin," said Simon. "It was a mistake."

Alvin: Recording Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll was a challenge. You had to get the timing right, and you had to do it right. But me and Brittany's part at the end was easy.

Theodore: I loved that song, Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll. Even while recording, me and Eleanor were dancing. We loved to dance together.

...

February 9th, 1986

The group prepares to practice their dance moves for Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll.

"Alright, Alvin," said Brittany. "Prepare to eat your heart out."

"Ha!" said Alvin. "Not on your life!"

"I bet you 10 cookies that I can dance better than you," said Eleanor.

"You're on!" Theodore said with a wink.

Simon puts on the song on a cassette tape.

"Ready, go!"

Brittany goes first. She does Madonna like dance moves, then she strikes a pose.

"Top that, red cap," she boasted.

Alvin does Michael Jackson like dance moves, then he does the duck walk like Chuck Berry, then he does a Jimmie Hendrix air guitar move.

"Bam!" said Alvin.

Jeanette and Simon go next. Simon imitates Kevin Bacon's dance moves from Footloose. Jeanette does some ballet moves.

"Ballet? Really?" said Brittany. "This is rock and roll music we're dancing to! Not Swan Lake!"

"I'm improvising," said Jeanette. "Deal with me."

Eleanor goes next. Her dance moves were the greatest among the girls. Eleanor does some gymnastics moves. Then she does a twirl. Finally she sticks out her leg and lifts up her skirt a little.

Theodore was starstrucked by Eleanor's dance moves. Then he does his dance moves. He imitates the dances from The Breakfast Club. Suddenly, he fell down and got hurt.

"OWWW!" he screamed.

"Theodore, are you okay?" asked Eleanor.

"It hurts!" Theodore cried.

Eleanor rushed to get the first aid kit. She examines Theodore's leg.

"I think you twisted it," she said.

Theodore moaned. "The Valentine's dance is coming, and I won't be able to dance with you."

"Don't worry, Theodore," said Eleanor. "You'll be alright."

She gives Theodore a kiss.

"Aww, Ellie," said Theodore. He kisses her back.

"I think we better take five," said Alvin.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

February 14th, 1986

Alvin: There was a Valentine's Day dance at school. Theodore and Eleanor had the time of their lives.

Theodore: We danced, we sang, we did almost everything.

February 20th, 1986

Simon: Near the end of February, we finally met our co-stars for our movie. Susan Tyrell and Anthony de Longis, who played the diamond smugglers, Claudia and Klaus Vorstein. Both of them are fans, of course. Joe Platten was Inspector Jamal. But we didn't have an actor for the Arabian Prince.

Alvin: we've held a little contest for our fans. Whoever wins will appear in our new movie.

Eleanor: By March, we chose our lucky fan to be the prince. His name was Jeff Roxy.

March 4th, 1986

Simon: We finally began filming in March. We first filmed the scenes at home.

Alvin: The first scene we filmed was when me and Brittany were playing the arcade game at the ice cream shop.

"Okay, action!" the director called out.

"Come on, Brittany!" yelled Eleanor.

"You're not gonna make it!" said Simon.

"Go, Alvin!" cried Theodore.

Alvin: Around the World in 30 Days was the toughest video game I ever played. I've played games like Pac Man, Donkey Kong and Crystal Castles, but this one was ridiculous.

"Watch out for that-!" Simon yelled.

Too late. Alvin crashed into the sphinx statue.

"-thing."

"Since when did Alvin wanted to play Around the World in 30 Days?" asked Theodore.

"Since he feels that it's the only world trip he'll ever get," said Simon.

"Go to the left, Alvin!" said Theodore.

"Shut up, Ted," said Alvin. "Leave me alone!"

Brittany suddenly got distracted and lost the game.

"Wait! That didn't count!" said Brittany.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

Brittany: Okay, I admit it, I'm not good at the video game either. I don't know how many takes it took for me to beat Alvin.

Take 12

Alvin lost the game.

"Nooo!" Alvin whined.

"I won!" Brittany cheered.

"You're lucky that it's only a game!" Alvin retorted. "You'd never beat me at this in real life."

"Is that so?" Brittany said with jealousy.

"Yeah, that's so!" Alvin snapped back. "If I had the money, I'd race you around the world right now!"

"Cut! Print!" the director yelled.

Brittany groans.

"I thought I would never win that game," she said.

"I've played other video games before," said Alvin. "But I'm never playing that one again."

...

"Okay, Take one!"

"Excuse us, but we couldn't help but overhear your conversation," said Klaus.

"We were just wondering which one of you would really win a race around the world?" said Claudia.

Brittany shoves Alvin out of the way.

"I would!" she said.

"Not a chance!" Alvin snapped.

"I know she could win," said Klaus.

"Would you like to make a little wager?" asked Claudia.

"Why not?" said Klaus, after a brief pause.

Alvin: Susan and Anthony were brilliant as the two villains. You wouldn't believe how awesome they were.

"I bet a million dollars on this cutie," said Klaus. Brittany faints. That wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone, including Brittany broke out into laughter.

"I'm sorry!" said Brittany. "Please don't put that in the movie."

Alvin helped her up.

"He was right about you being a cutie," said Alvin.

"Oh, stop it," Brittany teased.

"Let's take five!"

"How about some ice cream, winner?" asked Alvin. "My treat."

"Thanks," said Brittany.

They kiss.

...

"So, who do you think is smarter?" asked Alvin. "Boys or girls?"

"Oh, we're gonna go there, huh?" Brittany said, after taking a bite of ice cream. "Well, believe it or not, based on Simon and Jeanette's intelligence, I'd say it's a tie. Why do you ask?"

"Well, this race we're gonna do in the movie, boys vs. girls, it's on my mind lately," said Alvin. "If one of us wins, I mean if this was real, would we still love each other?"

"Alvin, if this was real," said Brittany. "What if I split the money with you if I win?"

"You'd do that?" said Alvin.

"Yes, because I love you," said Brittany. "My boy of rock and roll."

"Right back at ya, girl," said Alvin.

They kiss.


End file.
